Um biltre arrependido
by Phanie B
Summary: "Um só dia". Era o que ele queria para se reparar. J/L Escrita para o Throught the Ages do 6V


**Um biltre arrependido**

James estava sentado próximo à lareira, coberto pela capa de invisibilidade. Ele ouvira Mary dizer a Evans que o Snivellus estava esperando por ela na passagem para o Salão Comunal.

O menino sentia uma dor terrível. Nunca se arrependera tanto de um ato quanto agora. Ela esteve chorando quase que a tarde toda. James jamais entendera a amizade dos dois, mas definitivamente, Snape era muito importante para a Evans.

_Você é tão ruim quanto ele... Tão ruim quanto ele. _Talvez ela tivesse razão, mesmo que James não fosse capaz de chamá-la por aquele nome terrível. Todavia ele ajudara acabar com uma amizade de anos. Ele sentia-se parcialmente responsável por fazê-la chorar. Ele era tão ruim quanto Snivellus.

Ele a viu quando voltou. A garota ficou parada uns instantes perto do quadro, como se refletisse de devia ou não ir atrás do amigo.

James pensou se deveria falar com ela. Bem, ele não era a pessoa que ela mais desejava ver no momento, mas o mínimo que podia fazer era se desculpar. Retirou a capa e levantou-se.

-Ei, Evans...

-Potter, você estava aí? Não tinha te visto. O que você quer? – o rosto dela estava sério; raivoso.

-Eu só queria conversar.

Ele não soube definir a expressão que se formou no rosto dela. Quis se aproximar, abraçá-la, mas sabia que seria rapidamente repelido.

-Potter, hoje não. Sério. Será que você consegue me deixar em paz?

-Eu só queria me desculpar.

-Como se mudasse alguma coisa.

A ruiva subiu as escadas para o dormitório feminino, deixando um James perplexo para trás. Ele tinha se desculpado. Será que ela o odiaria para sempre? O menino sentiu uma dor estranha no peito.

Quando Evans entrou no Salão para tomar café, James a seguiu com os olhos. Ela tinha uma aparência calma, mas era possível perceber que chorara a noite toda. Comeu pouco e passou grande parte do tempo lendo o livro de Transfiguração.

Ele viu quando Snape chegou. O olhar dele se cruzou com o dela. E James quase pode tocar a tensão que se formou. Evans apertou o livro entre as mãos e levantou-se da mesa. James quis segui-la, fez até menção de se levantar, mas desistiu. Ela não falaria com ele.

-O que você tem? – Sirius perguntou ao ver que o amigo não tirava os olhos da mesa Slytherin.

-Nada. Eu não tenho nada. Vamos? A prova deve começar logo.

x.x.x

A prova estava tranqüila. James provavelmente tirara a nota máxima. Contudo, essa era a última de suas preocupações. Quando estava saindo da sala, escutara a McDonald comentar com outra garota:

-Ele disse que ficaria a noite toda lá. Sei lá, ele é estranho. Não entendo como a Lily pode ser amiga dele. Bem, como ela pode ter sido. Acho que ela ficou com muita raiva. Não deve conversar com ele tão cedo.

-Você acha que ela o perdoa?

-Não sei. Não foi a primeira vez que brigaram. Acho que foi a gota d'água agora. Tadinha, ela chorou a noite toda. E fica segurando para não chorar na frente das pessoas.

James não conseguiu ouvir mais nada, já que foi arrastado por Sirius para fora do castelo.

-Então, estamos de férias. Que tal um fuga até Hogsmead?

-Talvez.

-Cara, desencane. Não foi culpa sua, ok? A Evans é uma louca de ser amiga daquele seboso. Mais cedo ou mais tarde isso acabaria acontecendo.

-Sirius, eu vou guardar essas coisas no dormitório e pegar a capa.

O Salão Comunal estava vazio. James descia as escadas quando reparou que Evans estava na poltrona que ele ocupara na noite anterior. Ela chorava. Provavelmente todas as lágrimas que reprimira durante o dia.

-Você de novo, Potter? – perguntou quando o viu.

-Evans, eu só queria pedir desculpas. Eu sei que você me acha tão ruim quanto o Sniv...Snape, mas... – ele não sabia direito o que falar – eu me arrependi muito do que aconteceu. Não queria magoá-la, nem fazê-la chorar. Era só diversão.

-Esse é o seu problema, Potter. Você tem uma visão deturpada sobre o que é diversão – ela tentava não parecer nervosa, mas James percebeu o quanto ela estava brava – Eu não culpo a _você_. É o tipo de coisa que aconteceria uma hora ou outra. Fazer o quê.

Ela deu de ombros. James sentou-se na poltrona em frente a ela. Não sabia o que fazer.

-Mas Potter, você não ter culpa na minha briga com o Severus, não quer dizer que você não tenha culpa de nada. Você azarou uma pessoa à toa. Eu não entendo essa rixa de vocês. É tão patético.

O quadro se abriu e os outros marotos entraram. Lily murmurou qualquer coisa e subiu para o dormitório.

-Interrompemos algo? – Peter perguntou com um sorriso malicioso.

James não respondeu. As palavras da menina ficaram em sua cabeça. Ele era tão ridículo assim?

x.x.x

_Evans,_

_O que você me falou aquele dia depois do NOM's de Transfiguração me fizeram pensar muito. Acho que você está enganada. Eu tive minha parcela de culpa na sua briga com o __Snivellus __(desculpa, é um mau costume) Snape. Você tem razão, eu sou patético. E se não fosse a minha brincadeira de mau-gosto, talvez tudo aquilo não tivesse acontecido. Talvez vocês ainda fossem amigos. Você disse que era algo que acabaria acontecendo; só não queria ter sido o acelerador disso. Eu realmente detesto o Snape, mas gosto muito de você e saber que está sofrendo me incomoda._

_Bem, a McDonald depois de muita insistência me passou seu endereço. Eu queria vê-la. Sei que você quer me matar. Sei que você me odeia. Eu queria reparar o que eu fiz. _

_Eu sei que você não vai me dar essa chance. Mas eu também sei que você costuma visitar um riacho que tem perto da sua casa. Ok, não me mate, nem use Cruciatus em mim, eu tentei me aproximar, mas sei que não ia querer. Então resolvi escrever. Um só dia, me deixe conversar com você? Prometo não deixar suas férias piores do que elas aparentam estar._

_James Potter_

_Ps: não mate a McDonald, ok? Ela também está preocupada._

James quase se arrependeu quando mandou sua coruja com a carta. Era óbvio que ela não aceitaria vê-lo. E com certeza ela passaria a odiá-lo muito mais. Por isso, surpreendeu-se com a resposta dela:

_Potter,_

_Creio que você não me deixará em paz, então ok, estou esperando você aparecer._

_Lily Evans_

_Ps: eu não matarei a Mary. Ela já tinha me contado sobre passar meu endereço a você._

x.x.x

Lily abriu a porta para um James extremamente desconcertado.

-Oi, Evans. Tudo bom?

-Ei. Entre. Eu só vou calçar meus sapatos.

James reparou que ela estava levemente mais magra e um pouco pálida.

Lily voltou rapidamente e eles saíram e ficaram andando em silêncio.

-Você quer tomar alguma coisa? – a garota perguntou finalmente.

-Pode ser.

Foram a um pequeno bar. Sentaram-se ainda em silêncio. James não havia pensado em nada para falar. Pensara que ela não aceitaria se encontrar com ele.

-Então, Potter, qual a razão disso tudo?

-Eu fiquei mal...

-Já disse, não é a mim que você deve desculpas, você não fez nada a _mim._

-Mas...

-Olha, eu e o Severus estávamos brigando há séculos. Quando ele me chamou de sangue-ruim foi uma maneira de descontar uma raiva que ele estava sentindo não só contra você e seus amigos, mas que ele sentia de mim também.

Os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas e isso desconcertou ainda mais o garoto.

-Ele não devia ter chamado te chamado daquilo. Você é a única que o defendia, a única que gostava dele...

James sentiu um aperto no peito. Ela gostava do Snivellus, mas o achava um idiota.

-As pessoas fazem muitas coisas sem sentido. Ele escolheu um caminho, uma vida e não havia espaço para nossa amizade nessa vida.

Ele pegou na mão dela que estava em cima da mesa e apertou. Era evidente que apesar de ela fingir que estava tranqüila, que já imaginava que isso fosse acontecer, ela sofria muito.

-Não precisa fingir que está tudo bem. Você não vai ser menos forte por estar triste ou com raiva.

Seus olhares se encontraram. Evans retirou sua mão das dele, mas continuou olhando-o.

-Não estou fingindo. Só não posso deixar que esses sentimentos me consumam. Estou triste, com raiva, decepcionada, mas o que fazer? Eu tentei mostrá-lo que aquilo não estava certo. Uma vez ele me disse que não faria diferença, mas fez... – ela deu um soluço para conter o choro que vinha – Não sei por que estou te falando isso. Acho melhor a gente voltar.

Assim como na ida, eles voltaram em silêncio. James fez menção de segurar sua mão várias vezes. Não teve coragem. Apesar de desejar tê-la não só como amiga, ele estava ali por outras razões e não queria dar motivos para que ela o rejeitasse. Além disso, naquele instante o que ela menos precisava era um idiota tentando seduzi-la.

-Lily, - estranhou chamá-la pelo primeiro nome – por que aceitou que eu viesse aqui?

-Estou me perguntando o mesmo. – ela sorriu timidamente – você pareceu sincero na carta, parecia realmente arrependido.

-Eu estou arrependido, não necessariamente de tê-lo azarado. Ele não perderia a chance de fazer o mesmo comigo... Mas você tem razão, é idiota.

-Talvez ele não perdesse a chance. Mas vocês são quatro. Ele um só. E se vocês o ignorassem, perderia toda a graça e a razão dele.

Chegaram à casa dela.

-Sabe, acho que o que realmente me fez aceitar a sua vinda foi que eu já errei uma vez. Achei que ele era de um jeito e não era. Talvez eu esteja errada de novo e você não é apenas um biltre arrogante, James Potter.

Ele riu.

-Digamos que eu sou um biltre arrogante arrependido. Desculpa. Prometo não te infernizar mais. Bem, eu já vou. Até primeiro de setembro? – estendeu-lhe a mão.

-Até. – respondeu aceitando o cumprimento.

James virou-se para ir embora quando ela o chamou:

-Como você chegou? Como vai embora?

-Knight Bus.

Ele já ia se virar outra vez...

-James, obrigada por ter vindo. Eu quase não estava saindo de casa. E você está desculpado, mesmo eu não te culpando. Espero que você tenha aprendido alguma coisa com esse arrependimento que você diz sentir.

Ela o abraçou e deixou que algumas lágrimas molhassem a blusa dele.

x.x.x

-Vamos achar uma cabine só para nós. – Peter falou entrando no trem.

-Duvido que acharemos. Estamos atrasados. O trem está lotado. –Remus retrucou mal-humorado.

Ao passar pelas cabines, James viu Snape em uma com outros Slytherins. Seus olhares se cruzaram e o Gryffindor o viu apertar a varinha com força, mas ignorou o ato. Continuou procurando uma cabine vazia.

-Ei, James, Remus, apenas eu estou nessa cabine. Querem ficar aqui? –Lily perguntou com um sorriso sem graça.

James notou que ela havia emagrecido um pouco mais e tinha olheiras. Porém, seu semblante estava menos doído. E isso o animou.

-Pode ser não é, rapazes?

x.x.x

Durante a cerimônia de abertura, James não retirou os olhos da mais nova amiga. Lily, no entanto não parava de fitar a mesa Slytherin.

Snape também olhava para ela o tempo todo, mas abaixava a cabeça quando sentia que seu olhar era correspondido.

Lily apenas continuava a comer, segurando os talheres com mais força. James sabia que ela estava se esforçando para não chorar.

Ela sentia falta do Snivellus. James se perguntava quanto tempo até a ausência dele cicatrizar. Até ele se tornar lembrança de um passado nostálgico. Difícil responder.

Escreveu uma frase no pergaminho e jogou para ela.

_Se precisar, estou aqui._

_JP._

N/A: Essa fic foi escrita para o Projeto Throught the Ages do fórum 6V. Pela primeira vez gostei de algo que escrevi. Espero que curtam também ^^


End file.
